creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Gingerbread Chimney
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Gingerbread Chimneys are Christmas-themed decorative objects looking like brown quadratic chimneys adorned with white lines forming a brick pattern that can be placed and will emit grey smoke in puffs unless being deactivated. They can be wired as well. How to obtain Gingerbread Chimneys During Christmas event-times, already crafted Gingerbread Chimneys can rarely be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice. In 2015 and 2016 these treasure gift boxes could also rarely contain the crafting Recipe for Gingerbread Chimneys, but not anymore since 2017. Since 2017 crafted Gingerbread Chimneys can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 10 crafted Gingerbread Chimneys can be bought from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can also be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and most of these Toys can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events. These events with variating objectives will immediately be initiated when Trog Traps are being placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events after the end of the event, and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store these Toys for now. You will only be able to trade Toys with Elfis that are supposed to re-appear around next Christmas for another month again or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Gingerbread Chimneys yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 100 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player, and then learning the Recipe book. Gingerbread Chimneys cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Gingerbread Chimneys can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe for Gingerbread Chimneys The rare crafting Recipe for Gingerbread Chimneys can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The rare Recipe for Gingerbread Chimneys can be bought from Elfis for 100 Rescued Toys and will be used up when you learn it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe book is tradable, so if fellow players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you on their game world to learn (which will use up the recipe book). Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Gingerbread Chimneys to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe book has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Gingerbread Chimneys To craft a set of 2 Gingerbread Chimneys, you'll need: * 2 Gingerbread Loaves that can be made in the Cooking Station with the "Bread" recipe and the following ingredients: Wheat (grown from Seeds found in Tallgrass) and Molasses (that can occasionally be obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeaus) * 1 block of Snow that can be collected from Taiga-biomes, Mountains, Frozen Deserts, frozen Oceans, Canyon-tops, snowy Tundras and the like (no Power Cell is required for this), or can be obtained as a rare loot or pet-havest from Arctic Mirus * 2 Stone Rods that can be made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Gingerbread Chimneys Gingerbread Chimneys can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Gingerbread Chimneys can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at Gingerbread Chimneys and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all blocks of the same stack will then be face the same direction when being placed. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Gingerbread Chimneys can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Gingerbread Chimneys on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Other than that, Gingerbread Chimneys can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to wire Gingerbread Chimneys To wire Gingerbread Chimneys, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Gingerbread Chimneys that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Gingerbread Chimneys if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. How to change the settings of Gingerbread Chimneys The interactivity of Gingerbread Chimneys can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Gingerbread Chimneys can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled for all players with an Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Gingerbread Chimneys by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Gingerbread Chimneys with an Wiring Tool equipped and typing "n" (as the default key) to open the inspection window. When disabling the option "can interact", other players cannot switch your Gingerbread Chimneys on or off, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Gingerbread Chimneys. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Gingerbread Chimneys are not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate your Gingerbread Chimneys, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Gingerbread Chimneys that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Gingerbread Chimneys with their own Wiring Tool. Equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Gingerbread Chimneys. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these lGingerbread Chimneys will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Gingerbread Chimneys, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Gingerbread Chimneys are placed. When raising the permission level of Gingerbread Chimneys with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the Gingerbread Chimneys can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Gingerbread Chimneys, so that they can switch the Gingerbread Chimneys on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. How to rename Gingerbread Chimneys You can rename Gingerbread Chimneys like most other wireable objects by inspecting them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a "pen" on it in the top right corner. To inspect them, equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Gingerbread Chimneys that have been placed into the game world. You can then type up to 30 characters into the labelling array of each Gingerbread Chimney and confirm this with "enter"/"return". This name/label will then be displayed instead of "Gingerbread Chimney" when pointing the cursor at it. Picking it up will reset the name of the Gingerbread Chimney to the default again though. Category:Furniture Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:In Trade Category:Christmas Event Category:Events Category:Machines Category:Hot Category:Open Flames